Anywhere But Here
by Yellowstripe Diva
Summary: Songfic to Hilary Duff's "Anywhere But Here." When Hermione fails a test for the first time, who will be there to comfort her, help her loosen up, and, quite possibly...kiss her!


A/N: This story is dedicated to all my fellow Lizzie McGuire (Hilary Duff)/R+H fans. Such a special combination of loves as that which we possess deserves an equally special fic! My heart goes out to all the Lizzies and Hermiones out there who, like me, used to think they were unique because they were able to pull of liking Lizzie McGuire and thinking R+H was meant to be, but then realizing that they were just the opposite after making a pit stop at ff.net. This one's 4 u!!!  
  
When I'm in a crowd Or on an island by myself  
  
Hermione Granger left her Arithmancy class, her head bowed, amazingly not tripping despite the unusually large amount of students walking through the hall that day.  
  
Silent or too loud  
  
She felt so ashamed. Hermione Granger, prefect for Gryffindor, next in line for the position of Head Girl, the smartest person at Hogwarts, hands down, had just failed her first test. Angry, scared, ashamed, just fed up with her life in general, she let out a spontaneous scream that caused the heads of her fellow students to turn in bewilderment.  
  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
  
Embarrassed even beyond the point that Ron's teasing caused, Hermione quickly ducked into the nearest classroom in the hopes of preventing everyone from seeing who had just caused all the commotion.  
  
And I can't believe You hit me fast and hard  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she walked straight into Ron himself. "Oh! Ron" Hermione said, attempting and failing to hide her embarrassment. Ron shrugged with one shoulder and gave her a lopsided smile. I love it when he does that, Hermione couldn't help but think. Without thinking what she was doing, suddenly all her thoughts and feelings were being poured out in an open display. And Ron happened to be witness. "Oh, Ron! I just got back from my Arithmancy class-I failed my first test! Ever! In my entire life! And even though I received an Outstanding on my O.W.L for that class! I feel like such an idiot! I am the most worthless person on Earth! I may as well just drop Arithmancy; as you said, there's no real use for it, and since I'm a worthless mediocre mindless dunce in that subject." But she was stopped as Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, straightened her up a little  
  
When you turn to me and say Never change the way you are  
  
But she was stopped as Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, straightened her up a little, and said, "Hermione, you know you don't want to quit Arithmancy. It's one of your favorite classes. And you are good at it; you're just having an off day. Personally, I think it's because you've been studying too much. Listen, it's lunch, let's go take a walk around the lake. Oh, and Hermione?". "Yeah?" she managed to get out, "You are not stupid. And I wouldn't want you to change for the world. Now come on."  
  
Trying to catch your eye Things will never look the same  
  
As they walked, Hermione couldn't help but chance a sideways glance at her red-haired companion. He appeared to be trying to ignore it, but within seconds was flashing another smile that made her heart just melt. And, was it her imagination, but did everything seem a little bit more.right.in the world today? It certainly did seem that way to her.  
  
Now I can't deny You're the moth and I'm the flame  
  
"You know, you really rescued me from my own bad mood." "Finally, some recognition!" Hermione laughed out loud. He was right; this probably was one of the first times she had given him credit for keeping her from going insane over her studies.or simply going insane. They were now nearing the lake and, in a spur of the moment decision, Hermione dropped all her books (a first, noted Ron) and exclaimed, "Come on! Let's race to the Lake! Last one there has to kiss the Giant Squid!"  
  
There I go again I should walk before I run  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione was running across the lawn, her arms swinging madly in every direction, her hair flying madly in every direction, and Ron following close behind.  
  
How can I explain I can't stop what you've begun  
  
He really is the reason I'm doing this, she thought as she ran, If I hadn't bumped into Ron in that classroom, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be in the library, studying, or in my dormitory, crying, or making elf hats.  
  
I'm falling through the door Flying 'cross the floor When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
  
"You can't catch up with me! Nah nah nah nah nah, nah!" Her prior embarrassing experience now all but completely forgotten, Hermione smiled wide in delight as she neared the Lake.  
  
You're burning up my dreams Crazy as it seems  
  
"Ah, I've been dreaming about this moment!" Hermione yelled vigorously. "What, actually beating me where athletics are concerned?" Ron yelled in between gasping breaths of air. Hermione just glanced back at him mysteriously and didn't reply.  
  
I don't want to be Anywhere but here  
  
"Alright, alright! You win!" "Yes, I do win! I made it to the lake first! I win!" "Bloody Hell, Hermione, be a little more excited, why don't you!" Hermione pretended to be insulted and put on a pouty face. "Well, it's like you said, I've never beat you at anything besides exams. So I have every right to be excited." Ron caught her off-guard with his next remark. "What do you think it's like down there?" "Down where? In the Lake?" "Yeah."  
  
What goes on inside Is a mystery, no doubt  
  
"I don't know; I've never been down there but that time in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament." "Same here, and I never saw anything because we were both asleep! What a waste!" "Yes, well.it doesn't mean your whole life has to be a waste." "Huh?"  
  
A roller coaster ride I may never work it out  
  
Well, actually, I have, he just refuses to.  
  
Here's the brand new me Skates around and floats on air  
  
Again spontaneously, Hermione started dancing around, wildly, unconfined by anything that held her back in the past. Ron watched in wonder as his best friend did a particularly complicated spin, took her wand out of her pocket, pointed it at her head-  
  
I'm a sight to see Rainbow colors in my hair  
  
.And colored her hair all the colors of the rainbow. "Hermione, what the Bloody Hell are you doing?! You just died your hair, you know that, right?"  
  
You have set me free The one who gets me there  
  
"I am well aware of what I just did, Ron. And it's all because of you, you know." "Me? What did I do?!" "You're the one who's responsible for this. Because you're been so irresponsible for all the six years I've known you, so unconcerned by everything, so totally.fine with anything that came your way; and I'm sick of it, and as they say, 'if you can't beat them, join them.' So I am. I hope you're happy." Ron seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then decided on "Yeah.actually, I am."  
  
Here is the place where My head is spinning  
  
"I'm feeling a little.dizzy" A/N: my heart and only deepest of gratitude goes out to the movie, Anastasia, for this brilliant line. Hermione said, slowing down and trying to gain balance but failing miserably and ungracefully.  
To this Ron said nothing.  
  
Time is beginning To race away  
  
When she finally regained control over herself, Hermione checked her watch. "Oh.lunch is almost over. We should be heading back-"  
  
You come to throw me Knock me off my feet  
  
Suddenly, giving no warning, Ron picked Hermione up in his arms, spun her around once, and threw her in a patch of daisies under a big oak tree.  
  
You give me wings to fly The world goes crashing by again.  
  
"Hermione?" ".Yes?" She said, quite at a loss for words. "You know how you said that the last one here had to kiss the Giant Squid?" "Yeah...?" "Well, I'm not about to kiss the Giant Squid, but.would it be alright if.I kissed.you?" Hermione nodded just before Ron's lips met hers for the first time. It was a wonderful sensation, and Hermione couldn't help but think as she returned her best friend's kiss, that, despite the classes she was surely missing, how hungry she was for lack of eating lunch, and the shocking new color of her hair.  
  
I don't want to be Anywhere but here. 


End file.
